List of Dragon Mania Adventures episodes
Dragon Mania Adventures is an American animated series airing on Cartoon Network. The series will last for 4 seasons and 104 episodes. All episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV. The first and second seasons had 20 episodes while the third season had 40 episodes and the fourth season had 24 episodes. It will run from June 2, 2018 to October 2, 2021. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2018) #''Eli's Beginning Part 1'' - 6/2/18 - a young Armored Dragon discovers that a Demonic Dragon wants to rule over Dragonlanda, so he must stop them with the help of the four dragons that would soon become his best friends. #''Eli's Beginning Part 2'' - 6/2/18 - TBD. #TBD - 6/9/18 - TBD. #TBD - 6/16/18 - TBD. #TBD - 6/23/18 - TBD. #''The Hyper Dragon'' - 6/30/18 - TBD. #TBD - 7/7/18 - TBD. #''Stormed Out'' - 7/14/18 - TBD. #''Vampire Fruit Situation'' - 7/21/18 - Eli eats a strange fruit that, unbeknownst to him, turns anyone that ate the fruit into a fruit-sucking vampire (and becomes one), wrecking havoc in Dragonlandia, so with the help of a Dracula Dragon, they must turn Eli back to normal. #''Detective Peel'' - 7/28/18 - TBD. #TBD - 8/4/18 - TBD. #''An Egg-mergency Meeting'' - 8/11/18 - TBD. #TBD - 8/18/18 - TBD. #TBD - 8/25/18 - TBD. #''Jel'' - 9/1/18 - the dragons meet a Jelly Dragon named Jel. #TBD - 9/8/18 - TBD. #TBD - 9/15/18 - TBD. #TBD - 9/22/18 - TBD. #TBD - 9/29/18 - TBD. #TBD - 10/6/18 - TBD. Season 2 (2019) #TBD - 7/6/19 - TBD #TBD - 7/13/19 - TBD #''Peel's Pet'' - 7/20/19 - TBD #TBD - 7/27/19 - TBD #TBD - 8/3/19 - TBD. #TBD - 8/10/19 - TBD. #TBD - 8/17/19 - TBD. #TBD - 8/24/19 - TBD. #TBD - 9/7/19 - TBD. #TBD - 9/14/19 - TBD. #TBD - 9/21/19 - TBD. #TBD - 9/28/19 - TBD. #TBD - 10/5/19 - TBD. #TBD - 10/12/19 - TBD. #TBD - 10/19/19 - TBD. #TBD - 10/26/19 - TBD. #TBD - 11/2/19 - TBD. #TBD - 11/9/19 - TBD. #TBD - 11/16/19 - TBD. #TBD - 11/23/19 - TBD. Season 3 (2020) (this is the longest season to date and is the only season with a mid-season hiatus) #TBD - 03/14/20 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/20 - TBD #TBD - 03/28/20 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/20 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/20 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/20 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/20 - TBD #TBD - 05/02/20 - TBD #TBD - 05/09/20 - TBD #TBD - 05/16/20 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/20 - TBD #TBD - 05/30/20 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/20 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/20 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/20 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/20 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/20 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/20 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/20 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/20 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/20 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/20 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/20 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/20 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/20 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/20 - TBD #TBD - 09/26/20 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/20 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/20 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/20 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/20 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/20 - TBD #TBD - 11/07/20 - TBD #TBD - 11/14/20 - TBD #TBD - 11/21/20 - TBD #TBD - 11/28/20 - TBD #TBD - 12/05/20 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/20 - TBD #TBD - 12/19/20 - TBD #TBD - 12/26/20 - TBD Season 4 (2021) #TBD - 4/24/21 - TBD #TBD - 5/1/21 - TBD #TBD - 5/8/21 - TBD #TBD - 5/15/21 - TBD #TBD - 5/22/21 - TBD #TBD - 5/29/21 - TBD #TBD - 6/5/21 - TBD #TBD - 6/12/21 - TBD #TBD - 6/19/21 - TBD #TBD - 6/26/21 - TBD #TBD - 7/3/21 - TBD #TBD - 7/10/21 - TBD #TBD - 7/17/21 - TBD #TBD - 7/24/21 - TBD #TBD - 7/31/21 - TBD #TBD - 8/7/21 - TBD #TBD - 8/14/21 - TBD #TBD - 8/21/21 - TBD #TBD - 8/28/21 - TBD #TBD - 9/4/21 - TBD #TBD - 9/11/21 - TBD #TBD - 9/18/21 - TBD #TBD - 9/25/21 - TBD #TBD - 10/2/21 - TBD Category:Episode list Category:Dragon Mania Adventures Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:List of episodes